


these things will never change for us at all

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The fact that he knows what Jack’s afraid of makes this even sweeter, this delightful sport between them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	these things will never change for us at all

‘I’m sorry?’ John says, excessively courteous. ‘Don’t think I heard that properly.’

Jack’s gaze is fixed on a seemingly random spot on the floor. ‘I said don’t stop.’

‘Don’t stop, _what_?’

No response. John runs a black-gloved palm over bare, sweat-shiny skin, admiring the man’s beauty, wondering if Jack needs this badly enough to force himself to say the obligatory _sir_ or _please_. For a moment he considers just forcing a ball-gag into Jack’s mouth and fucking him raw, but it’s so much more satisfying this way. He takes a deep, steadying breath, caressing his own cock too lightly to provide any relief, keeping himself on edge.

‘Did _he_ ever do this? Strip you bare, use you until you were screaming in ecstasy?’

A nerve twitches in Harkness’s jaw, a sure sign that his teeth are gritted. John smiles, victorious. A reaction. He’ll settle for it.

He runs a fingertip almost tenderly across one of the welts he’s spent the last hour raising on Jack’s body, and, a second later, follows the same path with his tongue. Jack hisses oh-so-sweetly, and John moans appreciatively. Jack tries to move away from the touch and John follows the movement, moulding himself to Jack’s back, one hand on the short length of chain between Jack’s cuffed wrists, keeping him in place. His cock slides with ridiculous eagerness into the welcoming crack of Jack’s arse, warm and slick with sweat.

He holds Jack’s hips in place with his hands as he begins rocking slowly against his arse. ‘I could come like this, you know. Leave you all tied up and hard and wanting. That what you want?’ He punctuates his words lazily with bites to Jack’s ear, his shoulder, tasting the salt of his skin, inhaling the musk of his sweat, his pheromones, his fear. The fact that he knows what Jack’s afraid of makes this even sweeter, this delightful sport between them. His mouth leaves a trail of wetness on Jack’s skin and he blows gently on it, allowing it to dry before biting down again.

‘Just fucking get _on_ with it.’ Jack pushes back impatiently, and John snakes his arms around him to hold him immobile as he dry-humps him. He trails his fingertips lightly along Jack’s bound cock, eliciting a strangled moan, the chain clinking desperately as Jack pulls against it.

‘Such pretty sounds you make,’ he murmurs against Jack’s ear. He thrusts against Jack again, giving himself over to the sensation now, moving faster.

‘Fuck you, Hart. I hope you fucking die,’ Jack spits out, writhing in John’s arms.

‘Do you, now?’ John kisses the side of Jack’s neck, pleased that his tone betrays very little of how breath-stealingly aroused he is, how close to losing himself. ‘Changed your mind, have you?’ he breathes, rocking against Jack’s arse. ‘Thinking of him? Wishing he’d burst through the door and demand that I get my filthy hands off you?’

‘Bastard,’ Jack snarls, body thrashing like a fish on a hook. ‘I’m going to fucking _kill_ you.’

‘Oh fuck _yes_ ,’ John gasps as he rams his cock into Jack. Two hard thrusts is all it takes and he’s coming gloriously, Jack’s hole spasming around his cock.

They stay like that for a moment, John breathing hard against Jack’s bruised back, Jack almost sobbing with frustration. Then John reaches around to tug at the rope around Jack’s cock and balls, releasing him. ‘Come on, then,’ he encourages, forming a fist around Jack’s erection. ‘Come for me, baby.’

And Jack obeys, finally, finally screaming. John smiles invisibly against Jack’s skin, and doesn’t whisper words of praise.


End file.
